junafandomcom-20200215-history
Programs
Overview Programming isn't just for nerdy white kids anymore! Now, you can use your powers to manipulate the world around you, get back at your high school bullies, and finally work up the courage to ask Becky to prom. The following is a list of programs for the APDOW. This list is incomplete. If there were a thing called the DnD 5e spell book, and if there were a person called a DM, maybe this "DM" could add in programs that were similar and reasonable... Tech infantry can only use combat and protection programs. Cantrips Caustic blast Your APDOW sends out a high energy blast field that breaks down molecular bonds. Choose either one creature in range or two creatures within five feet of each other. Targets must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d6 acid damage. Damage increases to 2d6 level 5, 3d6 at level 11, and 4d6 at level 17. Range- 60 feet Casting time- 1 action Duration- instant Combat Personal Shield Your APDOW kicks up an antiballistic and antilaser shell around you. You gain resistance to physical damage and lasers. Range- Self Casting Time- 1 action Duration- 1 round Protection Dancing Lights You create 4 holographic sources of light. Each light sheds dim light in a 10 foot radius. You can take a bonus action to move the lights 60 feet. Range-120 feet Casting Time- 1 action Duration- concentration up to a minute Illusion Fire Bolt Your APDOW creates a high temperature focused blast to a point. Make a spell attack against a target. On a hit, the target takes 1d10 fire damage. Flammable objects are ignited. Damage increases to 2d10 at level 5, 3d10 at level 11, and 4d10 at level 17. Range 120 feet Casting Time 1 action Duration Instant Combat Friends For the duration, you have advantage on all charisma checks directed at one creature who is not hostile towards you. When the program is finished, the creature knows it was tricked and may become violent. Range Self Casting Time 1 action Duration concentration up to a minute Mind Control Light Your APDOW creates a glowing effect on an object no larger than ten feet in any dimension. Until the program ends, the object sheds bright light for 20 feet and dim light for another 20 feet after that. The light can be any color, and covering the object blocks the light. If targeting a hostile creature, that creature can make a dexterity saving throw to avoid the effect. Range Touch Casting Time 1 action Duration 1 hour Illusion Material Hand Animate a small amount of stable material to do your bidding for the duration. This hand cannot make attacks.You can use your action to do menial tasks, but you cannot attack with it. It cannot do anything that require fine motor skills or carry more than ten pounds. It must stay within 30 feet of you. Range 30 feet Casting Time 1 action Duration 1 minute Transmutation Hologram You can create a sound or image of an object for the duration. The program deactivates when you cast it again. The sound can be as loud as a scream. The object can be as large as a five foot cube. The object will become apparent as an illusion upon physical touch. A creature can make an investigation check against your program save DC to determine if the object is an illusion. Range 30 feet Casting Time 1 action Duration 1 minute Illusion Level 1 Flame Cone Shoot a 15 foot cone of flames at enemies. Any creature caught in the area must make a DEX saving throw. A creature takes 3d6 fire damage on a failed save and half as much on a sucessful one. Damage increases by 1d6 for every slot you cast this above first. Range 15 foot cone Casting Time 1 action Duration Instantaneous Combat Charm Target creature must succeed on a Wis saving throw. It makes this save with advantage if it is actively in combat. On a fail, it recognizes you as a friendly acquaintance for the duration. It knows that its mind was altered after the program ends. If you cast this at higher levels, you can choose one more creature to target for every slot level above first. They must also be within range. Range 30 feet Casting Time 1 action Duration 1 hour Mind Control Comprehend Languages For the duration, you understand every galactically recognized language. This does not work on codes. Range Self Casting Time 1 action Duration 1 hour Prediction Djakstra's Darts Create 3 dark metal darts out of thin air and hurl at opponents. Each dart does 1d4+1 damage. You create one more dart for every slot level above 1. Range 120 feet. Casting Time 1 action Duration Instantaneous Combat Sleep Roll 5d8s. The total roll is the amount of hit points of creatures this program can affect. Creatures within 20 feet are affected in ascending order of their current hitpoints. Creatures go into a light sleep until woken up by external stimuli (getting hit or another creature waking them).You can roll another 2d8 for every slot level above 1. Range 90 feet Casting Time 1 action Duration 1 minute Mind Control Anti-Gravity Field Creatures within a 60 foot radius fall at a reduced rate and take no damage from hitting the ground. Range Self Casting Time 1 reaction Duration 10 minutes Protection Burst Blood Vessels Make a melee program attack against a creature. On a hit, the creature takes 3d10 damage. Range Touch Casting Time 1 action Duration Instantaneous Combat Shield Until the start of your next turn, gain +5 to AC. Range Self Casting Time 1 reaction Duration 1 round